First Comes Love, Then Marriage, Then Harry
by Twink
Summary: l/j. based on the childrens taunt. r/r, flames welcome


First comes love…

First comes love…

"James," said Lily. "Have you ever thought about marriage?" James choked on his drink.

"What?" he asked. "Where did you get the idea of marriage?" He shuddered at the word. James was a confirmed bachelor of 27, and his girlfriend, Lily, also 27 had just brought up "the big M". 

"Well, I'm getting older now, and I think it's time I started thinking about settling down," said Lily, looking over at him, worried.

"Lily, you know how much I love you," said James. "But there's not a snowball's chance in Hell you are getting me to the alter. I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

"James," said Lily. "I love you, too. You know I do, but I want to get married. I'm running out of time, and I want to know if I should keep at it with you or whether I should move on to someone who is willing to marry me. I love you, and I want to marry you, but if you're not willing to marry me, then I'll leave and find someone else." 

"Lily," said James. "There is not a chance I'm going to marry you." Lily took a deep, steadying breath and stood up.

"Alright," she said, trying to fight back tears. "Goodbye James." Lily slammed the door behind her. James sat, stunned. Lily left James's house in a foul mood. She had hoped to change him from a bachelor, but he was still the same, and always would be. It was a pity, because Lily loved James a lot. Lily sighed, and went home.

***

James sat on his couch, stunned. The only woman he'd ever said, "I love you" to had just left him because he wouldn't marry her. They had been together for so many years that James had lost count. They'd briefly dated at Hogwarts in their seventh year, but broken up with few tears (more that they wouldn't see each other as often then the fact they were breaking up) when they left. Lily and James both entered the Ministry, but James was in a completely different division then Lily. A few years later, their paths crossed in Flourish and Blotts. They had grabbed lunch and caught up. Lily and James spent a substantial amount of time over the next month and one day it just happened. That had been back in, what was it? 1974. It was 1979 now, so they had been together for five years. James decided on another drink and an early night. He'd feel better in the morning.

***

Lily woke the next morning and methodically showered and dressed. In the process she had completely forgotten about what had happened last night, but then she remembered, half way through breakfast, and her heart sank. Lily pushed it aside and got ready for a long day at work.

***

James, hung over, woke up with a headache and heartache. He could not push aside his depression that Lily had left him. He got dressed and left for work without showering or anything to eat. He sat down in his meeting at his usual space. As soon as he arrived, the meeting began. 

"James," said his boss, Worthington. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, sir," replied James, snapping out of his stupor.

"Good," said Worthington. "I've got an important assignment for you today. You, too, Alastor, so listen up. You two are going after Mitchell himself, right hand man of the big cheese. He's going to be at the Malfoy wedding, so count on tough security. We have a few spies there, who have reported that You-know-who himself was invited, so go in, get Mitchell and get out as fast as you can…" Worthington went on speaking about their assignment, but James was thinking. A wedding? Just his luck that after his girlfriend had left him for reasons concerning marriage, he had to make an important arrest at a wedding. After the meeting, James and Moody went into Worthington's office to get the details. 

"I cannot tell you enough that this is an extremely dangerous assignment, which is why I am sending my best," said Worthington. "Do not make any other arrests, only Mitchell. He is the only man we need at the moment. When you get there, bind him five different ways and snap his wand in half. We have an enormous amount of evidence and a trial scheduled. It should be a quick, but challenging, in and out job. Don't focus on anything except Mitchell and getting him. Don't even stop to say hi to anyone, in and out, got it?"

"Yes, sir," said James.

"I got it, Worthington," said Moody. "Cool your jets." James and Moody left Worthington's office.

"Something on your mind, Potter?" asked Moody. James started crying.

"Lily left me," he explained, sniffing. "I wouldn't marry her, so she left me. I love her so much; I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"You love her?" asked Moody.

"Yes," replied James.

"A lot?"

"Yes, more then life itself."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm scared." Moody laughed.

"Of what, exactly?" he asked. "Happiness?"

James didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," said Moody. "You know what to do."

"I do know," said James. "Right when we get back, I'll do it."

"I don't think so, junior," said Moody. "There is no way you're coming today. I'm not going to risk both of our lives by going into a highly dangerous situation when your mind is not on the job. I won't allow it."

"Will you be okay?" asked James.

"Please," said Moody. "I've been bagging evil wizards since you were knee high to a grasshopper. I could do this in my sleep."

"Remember…" started James.

"Potter," said Moody. "I know. Now go do what you should have done a year ago."

***

Lily sat at her desk, staring into space.

"Lily!" shouted her boss, Connie White. "Earth to Lily, come in Lily! Houston we have a problem!"

"Yeah?" asked Lily, as she snapped out of La-La land.

"Can you edit these for me?" asked Connie. "I would do it myself, but my dog is having an operation."

"You're allergic to dogs," said Lily. "I know you have a date. Go on, and have fun. I've got nothing to do at the moment anyway." 

"I owe you one, Lil," said Connie. 

"I think we're on five by now," said Lily. "Go!" Connie sat down and got a dreamy look on her face.

"I think I'm in love, Lily," said Connie. "He's so perfect: sensitive, smart, handsome, sweet."

"What's his name?" asked Lily.

"Remus," sighed Connie.

"Remus _Lupin?" asked Lily, startled at the mention of the name._

"Yes," said Connie. "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" asked Lily. "He was like my brother, we told each other everything. I haven't spoken to him in almost nine years. He moved and I lost touch with him. He was one of the four who pulled that huge prank at the end of the year banquet in 1969."

"He's changed a lot since then," said Connie. "He looks so different. If you hadn't told me, I never would have made the connection."

"He's a great guy," said Lily. "Hold on to him, he's a keeper."

"I know," said Connie. "That's the best part." She giggled. 

"Go!" said Lily, shooing Connie out of her room. "Have fun!" Connie left, still giggling. Lily bent over the papers Connie had given her, and suddenly it struck her. Did Connie know about Remus?

"Knock, knock," said a voice. Lily looked up and saw James standing in her doorway.

"What?" she asked. 

"Can't I just stop by and say hello?" asked James.

"James, you're a very busy man," said Lily. "You never have time to just stop by."

"Aren't we still friends?" asked James. Lily felt a twinge in her heart.

"It's too soon to be friends," said Lily, aching to jump out from behind her desk and kiss him. "So either state your purpose or leave. I'm busy." James reached into his pocket, pulled out a small box and placed it on the papers in front of Lily. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a silver ring with tiny lilies molded on it. In the center was a diamond with a small ruby on either side.

"It was my great-great-great grandmother's," said James. "It's been in my family for five generations." He gulped. "Want to make it six?"

"Yes," said Lily. She jumped over her desk and hugged James tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," said James. Lily looked at James. 

"I guess we should send the devil an overcoat," said Lily, thoughtfully. James laughed.

"I guess so," he said, and kissed her again. 

…Then comes marriage…

Lily stood in front of the mirror in her dressing room and looked at her reflection. Long, red hair down to her shoulders and bright green eyes. She examined her dress. It was white, of course, and it was in a medieval style. A fitted bodice with a flowing skirt behind her. The bell sleeves had gold braiding at the ends, and she was wearing a tight long sleeve white shirt underneath and the sleeves of that showed under the dress. At her waist was a gold belt and when it met, the two sides went down to her knees. Her head was crowned in a wreath of white roses. On her dressing table, there was a small bouquet of red roses tied with a white ribbon. It was a beautiful day, cloudless blue sky with a chill, but the sun was warm. It was the perfect day for an outdoor wedding.Lily took a deep steadying breath. Twenty minutes till show time. 

***

James stood with his best man, Sirius Black, in his dressing room, fiddling with his tie and cuff links. 

"I never though I'd see the day when you'd be getting married," said Sirius, laughing. 

"I know I'll never see the day when you get married," said James. 

"Who knows," said Sirius. "If you can do it, God knows I can."

"Do you have the ring?" asked James. Sirius felt in the inside pocket of his blazer. His eyes widened and he stopped smiling. "Oh, God, Sirius, you lost the ring? That's been in my family for ages!" Sirius smiled, and pulled the ring out of his side pocket.

"Got you," he laughed. James breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that!" shouted James. "Not today, any day but today."

"I'm going to hold you to that," said Sirius. "Come on, it's show time."

***

James stood at the alter while the organ played music. His other best friend, Remus Lupin, was sitting in the front row, looking very tired. James didn't blame him; last night had been a full moon. Peter hadn't been able to make it, though he expressed his deepest regret. James had been upset because Peter had been one of his best friends, but he wasn't going to let it ruin his day. The traditional "Here Comes the Bride" music started up, and everyone stood up and turned around. James gulped as he saw the bride's maids start walking down the aisle.He saw Petunia, Lily's sister come down the aisle first in a long flowing blue dress the same color as her eyes. The other bride's maids followed in darker blue dresses. Then came Lily. She looked breath taking. She walked down the aisle, smiling nervously at everyone. The ceremony passed in a blur. Neither Lily, nor James really knew what was going on. Suddenly, it was all over. Lily looked down and saw a ring on her finger. She smiled, giddy with joy. 

***

At the reception, Lily stood, with James's arm around her, talking to people. Her sister was camping out at the bar with her ugly fat husband. Most of the wedding was wizards, but there were a few Muggles that were friends of Lily's parents and relatives, so there were Muggle decorations with a few minor adjustments. The lights strung around pillars and on the ceiling didn't run on electricity, so there were no cords. 

"Pictures," shouted someone. Lily stood with James. Sirius stood next to James and Petunia didn't even bother to come over. Lily gathered her other bride's maids and they stood next to her. "Smile!" flashes went off, and Lily stood dazed. Everyone sat down, and dinner was served. Sirius stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon. 

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" he asked, shouting over the conversation. "Hey! Everybody listen up!" Everyone quieted down. "I have to say, if anyone deserves James, it's Lily. She is the only one I would have steal James's bachelorhood. I'll miss our excursions to bars, trying to pick up girls, and all that, but he's got Lily now. Lily, you couldn't get a better guy. I never thought I would see the day when James would get married, he always said he never would. Remus, I believe I owe you some money now that he's hitched. I cannot put into words how happy I am for the both of you. Congratulations." Lily and James clapped, as Sirius sat down. Lily looked at the food on her plate and saw food, but she couldn't eat. She took a sip of her champagne and looked at her new husband, shoveling down food and not even tasting it. Lily smiled. Her life was perfect. 

"Lily," said James. "Are you alright? You aren't eating anything."

"I'm fine," said Lily. "Just not hungry." 

"Okay people, it's time to cut the cake!" shouted Sirius. 

"Hungry?" asked Lily. She and James made their way to the dance floor, where there was a three tier cake on a small table. Lily and James put their hands on the knife and cute two slices of cake. James held the cake up to her mouth and she took a bite. Lily took her piece of cake and smashed it into James's face. 

"Thanks," said James, wiping icing from his face.

"Here," said Lily, laughing. "Let me give you a hand with that." She lifted a napkin from the table and wiped James's face with it. "There, perfect." She gave him a light peck on the lips. 

…Then comes the baby in the baby carriage.

"Push, Lily, push," said the doctor.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhh," said Lily, pushing as hard as she could. Beads of sweat were gathering on her forehead. Her husband, James, was standing next to her at St. Mungo's in the Maternity Wing, where Lily was delivering their first born. 

"I can see the head, Lily, just one more, one big push," said the doctor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," shouted Lily. She heard a baby crying.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said the doctor. "It's a boy." A nurse handed Lily her baby wrapped in a blanket. He had her eyes, and Lily could see a bit of black hair starting to grow over his forehead. 

"What should we name him?" asked James.

"How about Harry?" asked Lily.

"Harry Potter," said James. "I like it." Lily smiled and kissed James. 

"You have a few people waiting for you in the waiting room," said a nurse.

"Send them in," said James. "I want them all to see my beautiful baby boy." Sirius, Remus and Cara came bounding into the room.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"It's a boy," said James, beaming.

"That's right," said Lily. "And I will not have you three corrupting him. No practical jokes until he starts Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" screamed James. 

"NO JOKES?" screamed Sirius. Remus just put his head in his hands and laughed.

"He's beautiful, Lily," said Remus. "You two should be very proud."

"You have no idea," said James. 

A/N: I got the idea while listening to a Bad Religion song called "1000 Memories" and a little from what my mom has told me about the way my dad proposed. While I was writing it, I thought of the taunt: "_____ and ____ sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" If you don't know it, I pity you. Please r/r, flames welcome as usual. I'm sorry that I can't post my two main stories at the moment, but they aren't on this computer. I would have written this sooner, but I was wasting my time on a really bad fanfic that was depressing and awful, so I deleted it. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you hear me? NOTHING! Well, maybe a FEW things, like the plot for one thing, and Lily's dress, and the ring, and Cara. Oh, and the reason Peter isn't present at the wedding is a meeting of Death Eater people, and the same goes for the reason he wasn't at Harry's birth. 


End file.
